Andrea
by Babygirl003
Summary: Andrea is a Hispanic teenager living a normal life but in till she meets Mateo a Latino blood it's his senior year. And Andrea is in her sophomore year he's in love with her but is she in love with him? (( Waring Sexual content and does have Spanish))


"O-Sorry!" I say as I walk into this is tall and has brown hair and green and blue eyes he has tattoos on his right arm.

"Watch where you're going." He says with a smirks he has a slight accent.

"I said sorry." I say defensive he smiles and walks away and looks back at me. Who are you? I keep thinking all day bell rings at the end of the day I walk to my locker and grabbed my bag and I start walking to my car and I see that 's smoking. I smirk and shake my head and start walking over to him.

"You know smoking is bad for you right?" I say when I get closer.

"That's cute." He takes a drag."You think I care." he chuckles.

"Fine if you die that's your deal." I say.

"You should wear those pants more often sweetheart." He says looking me up and down.

I'm wearing a crop top and a beanie and leggings and combat boots. I shake my head a walk away to my car. He is so annoying. My phone goes off.

Kate- Are you still coming over?

Andrea-Yea I'm just leaving school.

Kate is my best friend she is tall she has brown hair and brown eyes she has a slim form she is a dancer. I am just about to get in my car when I turn around and look at that guy, he is staring at me and watching me. I roll my eyes and get in my car and put my keys in the ignition and start my car and I was just about to pull out of the parks my lot when that guy walks behind my car I stop.

"What the hell!" I yell out the window but he wasn't there anymore,next thing I know is the passenger side open and he is in the front seat in my car.

"What are you doing! Get out of my car!" I say he is just staring at me.

"Come on sugar lips. Chill out what's your problem?" He says. I huff and glare at him and bite my lip.

"Mamacita what your problem?"

"Your my problem!" I say with venom."I don't even know you. And you just get in my fucking car! And not to mention that you smoke!" I say.

He just laughs "Princesa I may not know you but I need a ride." He is Hispanic.

"Call your girlfriend." I say I know who his girlfriend is she used to be my best friend until she became a raging bitch and I got tired of all of her drama she is popular now she is the head cheerleader. I just sit there on the side lines I may have the looks and the body but I don't have the personality. He just stares at me eyes eyes go to my lips then to my neck and then my chest and he bites his lip.

"Hey my face is up here." I say and snap my fingers.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He said arching his eyebrow." Do you have a boyfriend?"

I don't but I'm not gonna tell him that ever.

I had never had a boyfriend but I did have a kiss it was in sixth grade behind the jungle gym and Seth the guy that I kissed almost eat my face! So I never kissed after that.

"Where do I have to drive you." I say trying to Change the subject.

"The warehouse by the docks."

"The bloods territory!" I yell "Hell no!" I don't want to get shot even though I'm Latino I don't hang out with the Latino bloods.

"Baby girl I thought you were a Latino girl?" He said getting close to me so our faces are only a few inches apart.i bite my lip and shake my head. And his hand finds its way to my cheek. His hands are rough and hard I bite my lip harder. And he gets closer and kisses me I kiss back he's a pretty good kisser I can feel his tongue on my lips I open my lips to let him in. Kissing is like the tango first nice and slow than it gets hot and fast more passionate. I pull away and he give me a can't resist me smile.

"How was that chica?"he asked

"Get out."I say he kissed me so I would drive him. "Out!" I yell.

"What's wrong you got Padre problems?" He asked I snap my head towards him and slap him and start my car and start driving towards the warehouse. I'm guide the whole way and we pull up. "Out now." I say and he looks at me.

"Smoking bothers you?" He asks

"Duh dumbass." He grabs his cigarettes and gets out of the car and stands in front of the lake by the warehouse and throws the pack of cigarettes in the lake and looks at me and walks into the warehouse.

I drive away and go to Kate's house and knock on her door.

"Kate open the door." I say and I wait a minute and then she opened the door and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Who did you kiss?" she asks.

"I kissed no one." I say how did she know? "Mierda." I say and Kate laughs.

"Answer girlie i want to know." She puts her hand on her hips.

"I don't know his name." I say looking down which isn't a lie I don't know his name but I don't know why he kissed me.

"You trying to find out how i know huh?" I nod "Your lipstick is messed up."

"He's part of the latino blood." I mumble hoping that she doesn't hear what I say.

"What!" she says with a yell and pulls me into her house.

"Se he is in the Latino blood. He just got in my car and then he kissed me." Her face brightens up and giggles. "Tell me more!" Kate said smiling.

"I got homework to do I should head home." I say it's not a complete lie. I turn around and walk to my car a drive home and go to my room. I start my homework and then my phone goes off. what?

Unknown- Hey Bonita.

Andrea-Who's this?

Unknown-Justin Bieber. Nah it's Carlos.

Andrea-I don't know you. Don't text me again.

Unknown-Mami I need a ride come pick me up.

Andrea-Wait are you that gangbanger?

Unknown-I'm not a fucking Gangbanger. Pendejo shut up chica it's called protecting my family.

Andrea-Don't call me stupid!

Unknown-well you gotta drive me home.

Andrea-No

Unknown-Then I am staying the night.

There's a knock on my window I get up and he is standing on my tree that is right in front of the window.

"What the hell!" I yell and open the window. He comes in and smirks and doesn't say a word he just puts his lips on mine and separates my lips with his tongue. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he groans his lips move to my neck and to my collarbone I gasp and he does a deep groan. He lays me on my bed and his hand finds it's way under my shirt.

"Stop." I say out of breath.

"What?" Carlos looks up at me.

"I don't even know you."

"Yes ya do mami." He says with a smile. He grabs my hands and puts them over my head and kisses me and I close my eyes. He seems so familiar his kisses. I pull away and open my eyes wide.

"Your Carlos Hernandez!" He used to me my best friend until his dad died and he left. He nods.

"You left and came back when?"

"Three years ago." He says and smiles.

"How come you have never talked to me?!" I say as I push him off of me.

"What's the point? You didn't remember me at first." He says with a shrug.

"So you disappeared and came back and decided to make out with me?!" He nods and I slapped him.

"jódete!" I yell at him

He laughs and grabs my wrists and lays me back down and puts his body over mine and pushes down so I can't move and I don't want to move.

"You remember Andrea when I told you I loved you when I was ten and you were seven?" He looks at me with hunger in his eyes. I nod.

"I never stopped loving you. I will always love you." And he kisses me and I kiss him back. He smiles against my lips and and his hand goes under my shirt again but this time I take my hands away from his and I find my hand on the hem of his shirt. He takes off his shirt and mine I blush no boy has ever seen me with my shirt off. He keeps kissing me, he starts kissing down my neck and then on my chest I gasp and maybe moan I don't know but he kisses my breasts I put my hands in his hair. He groans hungerly. I blush even more and his hand is under the band if my pants.

"Stop." I say pushing his hand away.

He sits up and looks at me "Sorry." He says. I grab my shirt and put it back on but I notice I have marks on my chest great hickies.

"Carlos."

"Do you live here by yourself?"

"Yea,why?"

"Good, cause I'm staying the night, with mi amor." He says and crawls towards me and kisses me and lays me back down. I smiles and giggle we lay next to each other. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I close my eyes and fell asleep. Around 6:30 I woke up and Carlos wasn't here I got up and took a shower and put on a pair of short shorts and a tank top. I sigh and do my hair and my makeup, I walk out to my kitchen hoping to see Carlos but nada. "Estúpido." I say under my breath. He is an asshole I huff and get in my car and start it and drive to school the I remembered it was Saturday. So I drove back home and I walked into my house and Carlos is sitting on my couch.

"Hola Beautiful." He says with a wink.

"Out of my house now!" I yell and point at the door.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"Shut up!" I say and walk into my room. He follows me and wraps his arms around my waist. I smile I want to be mad but I can't. I turn around and face him and he leans in and presses his lips on mine I kiss back. He throws me down on my bed and lays on top of me and kisses me and slowly takes off my shirt. I bite my lip he undoes my bra. I cover my face with my hands. And he pulls my hands away from my face and kisses me and he undoes my shorts and takes them off and the only thing between us is my undies and his jeans. His hand goes under the band of my panties I shiver and he kisses me. I moan and he kisses my neck and my breasts and I arch my back. He takes off his boxers and my undies

"Do got anything?" I ask.

"You think I'm gonna stay at a mami and not bring anything?" I laugh he grabs a condom and puts it on I start shaking.

"Ready." He asks I nodded he goes in slowly I can feel a tear go down my face. He wipes it off my face. He kisses my hard and bites my lip I moan and grab at his back he groans deep in his throat. And thrusts inside me I yell and he kisses me to shut me up. He pulls out and cums on my chest and he moans as he cums.


End file.
